A Tale of Boredom, Kissing, and Poisonous Plants
by lsc01
Summary: One-shot. Jace is taking Clary's training WAY too seriously - Clary decides Jace needs to lighten up. Rated T for some serious making-out. :)


Clary was horribly, terribly, undeniably BORED.

It was a Saturday, and you shouldn't train on the weekend, right? But NOOO, Jace insisted that if they weren't going to train physically, they should at least read about some demons.

Reading about DEMONS. On a SATURDAY. (insert sarcasm here) Woot woot. Fun.

So Clary was sitting in an armchair in the Institute library, pretending to be reading about Ravener demons.

Worse, Jace had told Church to guard the door so Clary couldn't escape. And Clary was never one to cross Church. So she couldn't leave without Jace's permission.

Jace, of course, was totally engrossed in his copy of _Demons Unleashed_. How did he find poison sacs and barbed tails interesting? Clary almost hated him.

Almost.

It wasn't that Jace was TRYING to make Clary miserable. It was just that everyone was skeptical about Jace training Clary, because they thought that they would just make out the whole time instead of really training and learning. So Jace was taking Clary's training WAY too seriously, just to prove everyone wrong.

Curse Jace and his desire to prove everyone wrong.

Finally Clary decided to take matters into her own hands. She was getting hungry, and it was time to ask Jace for a break.

"Jace," Clary said in her sweetest, most persuasive voice. "Can I go get something to eat?"

"That's nice, Clary." Jace said absently, still reading.

Clary sighed loudly. It was clear that Jace was totally immersed in his book.

"Jace, I'm pregnant with Alec's baby." Clary lied, hoping that Jace would process the information and look up from his book. But Jace didn't do anything except grunt and turn the page to a picture of a Hydra demon.

Clary: "Jace, I have demon pox." (lies)

Jace: "I dunno. Ask Isabelle."

Clary: "So, I'm sleeping with Magnus." (lies)

Jace: "Maybe later, okay?"

Clary: "I'm going to cut all of your hair off right now." (lies)

Jace: "No, I'm not. Thanks anyway."

Clary groaned and sank into her armchair. She was bored and hungry, and Church was glaring at her in that weird way that only cats can do.

So Clary decided to do something that she hated doing. But she wasn't planning on sitting in the library until Jace finished his book.

She stood up and walked over to where Jace was sitting on a low couch. He didn't even look up. Clary sat down next to him and laid her hand on his arm.

"Jace. Listen to me."

"Not now, Clary." Jace said, squinting at a tiny drawing of a stele.

Clary lightly ran her fingers up and down his arm. "Jace…" she said softly. She was pleased to notice the muscles in his throat were working hard. "I'm bored. Won't you give me something to do?"

"J-just read your book." Jace said with a barely audible stammer. Clary hated acting like this, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"But that's boring." she said, curling closer to him. "And I've been sitting here for hours." She twined her fingers in the hair on the back of his neck. "Come on, Jace."

"Clary -" Jace began, but before he could say anything else, Clary lightly pressed her lips to his jaw, and _Demons Unleashed_ tumbled to the floor.

Jace whirled on her and pulled her close, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

Clary felt Jace's body tremble as he held her, and Clary felt horrible. "Jace – are you okay?"  
Jace looked up, and Clary almost gasped. His normally amber eyes were darkened with desire so that they looked like pools of molten gold. Jace slowly reached his arm around Clary's body so that he was pinning her to the sofa.

"Jace…" Clary whispered. "You're scaring me."

Jace said nothing. Clary realized he might be waiting for an apology. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I was just trying to get your attention." Clary stammered

"Don't be sorry." Jace said huskily. "You got my attention, all right."

And he kissed her.

Clary gasped against his mouth as he nipped at her lips with his teeth, making animalistic noises in the back of his throat all the while. Clary was both horrified with herself for making Jace like this and very pleased with herself at the same time.

Clary just decided to go with pleased.

She twined her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, murmuring into his lips. This seemed to drive Jace crazy and he butterfly kissed up and down her neck and collarbone, whispering her name between frantic kisses. "Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary..."

She pulled his head back up to meet hers and captured his mouth with hers, fisting her hands in his silky soft hair.

"Good Lord." came an amused voice from behind them.

Jace and Clary whirled to see Isabelle standing in the Library doorway, an irritated yet amused look on her face.

"You know when I told you two to get a room?" Isabelle said, hands on her hips. "I meant a private, locked room on _unsanctified_ ground. You two are unbelievable."

Isabelle walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed a book - _Poisonous Plants._ Clary didn't even want to know what she was planning to do. Isabelle winked at them. "But have fun."

She left the room, Church trailing behind her.

Jace snorted. Clary turned to look at him and saw that he was trying not to laugh.

"What were you saying about being bored?" he asked.


End file.
